Sunix
Sunix (formerly Deam,' lSunix' in-game) is an extremely skilled Mexican player in Geometry Dash, known for swiftly beating levels such as Sakupen Hell, Erebus, Digital Descent, Betrayal of Fate, Phobos, Athanatos, Sonic Wave, Quantum Processing and Yatagarasu. He is also known for completing Bloodbath multiple times, as well as completing his own buffed version. He was widely known as one of the best players in the game in 2017 due to his completion of the majority of the top 100 demons. Due to decreased activity, he is currently positioned at 12th place on the Official Demon list website's stats viewer. History Sunix started his YouTube channel around March 2016 in Update 2.0, beating several easy demons such as The Realistic, Speed Racer, and X by TriAxis. He also made some progress on famous hard levels such as Nine Circles, Cataclysm, , and Deadly Clubstep. He continued to beat mostly easy and medium demons such as Reanimation and Speed of Light. In April to June 2016, he started to play Agar.io, but moved on to beat harder levels such as Fairydust, Jawbreaker, and A Bizarre Phantasm. In November 2016, he earned himself the title of one of the best Geometry Dash players by beating several difficult demons such as Sakupen Hell and Athanatos. Conflicts When Sunix verified Sonic Wave, some people claimed that he didn't deserve to verify this level as he had previously made a deal with Riot that he would let him beat Sonic Wave first. But Sunix stated that verifying this level was unintentional and he had beaten the level after removing the startpos to see how far he could get. He later apologized to Riot but many people still congratulated Sunix for this amazing achievement. But the next day, Aurorus accused him for using auto-click hacks and macroing which caused the community to take sides. Players like GuitarHeroStyles took Sunix's side while upset fans of Mefewe and Riot who were angry that their year-long journeys weren't rewarded took Aurorus's side. Eventually, the community accepted Sunix as the first player who legitimately beat Sonic Wave. It was placed at #1 in the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]] (in the Geometry Dash Forums at that time). Today, it is placed at the #15 spot. In February 2017, Sunix took on the challenge of verifying the semi-unnerfed version of Blade of Justice. However, his 144Hz monitor could not handle the insane amount of objects, forcing Sunix to constantly pause the game to sync the music properly. FPS Bypass controversy Main article: FPS Bypass On 8 March 2018, Sunix posted a video of his completion of Bloodlust. However, it was revealed that he and Skullo had both used FPS Bypass in order to beat the level. This caused the community to call out Sunix, with Skullo deeming him a “hacker” in his Bloodlust video, which also revealed (via voice chat) that Cyclic had used a similar personal tool in order to beat Sonic Wave and other demons. From then, FPS Bypass became widely referred to as a “hacking tool” or a “cheating tool”. Following this, Sunix posts videos less often and primarily plays osu!, while still playing Geometry Dash ''occasionally. In December 2019, he acquired a 240hz monitor and no longer uses the FPS Bypass. He used the new monitor to beat Deimos extremely quickly, making it his new hardest non-bypass completion. Levels Unrated Levels * CataBath - A simple combination of Old Cataclysm and Bloodbath. * Custom Clutter - A version of Crimson Clutter where the color varies on your icon colors. * Death Corridor Z - A buffed redesign of Death Corridor by Blaireswip (original level by KaotikJumper), difficulty varies as an Extreme Demon. * InvisiBath - Bloodbath with 10% opacity for every object. * InvisiWave - Sonic Wave with 10% opacity for every object. * Leziclub - An unrated 1.9-styled Insane Demon by ScpLanst that he verified. * MultiBath - Bloodbath twice in a row. * Old Sonic Wave - The old version of Sonic Wave created by Cyclic in Update 1.9. * Sonic Wave Invert - Sonic Wave with a a part of the first wave being replaced with a part of the third wave and vice versa to the third wave. * Sonic Wave Mefewe - Mefewe's version of Sonic Wave, slightly more harder than Sunix's verison due to a few buffs. * SonicBath - A red-colored version of Sonic Wave, with a synced extension using Crack and ASonicMen’s parts in Bloodbath that lasts the same length as Aurorus and Wabbit’s Sonic Wave Infinity extension. Demon Levels Insane Demons * Abandoned Kingdom (featured) - A two minute Russian mega-collaboration hosted by Olikros. It is heavily inspired by Sakupen Hell however easier than it. It is currently on the Demon List’s legacy list. Extreme Demons * Sonic Wave (starred) - The former hardest Nine Circles level and one of the hardest levels in Geometry Dash, originally created by Cyclic and verified by Sunix. It is currently #15 on the Demon List’s main list. Upcoming Levels * Apocalyptic Trilogy - A buffed and redecorated version of Cataclysm, Bloodbath, and Aftermath, all combined together, which was created by Zimnior12 and several other creators (now known as Team APT). The level is currently unplayable and subsequently unable to be verified due to its object count. * G.O.F.D Project - An extremely hard Extreme Demon created by Zimnior12 and decorated by Team APT. * Hopeless - An extremely buffed rebirth of a old 1.9 unrated demon by Knobbelboy, done by Team APT. * SoulBreaker - A Nine Circles level, decorated by many unknown players. Cancelled/Deleted Levels * Deambath - A buffed version of Pinkbath (pink-colored Bloodbath). Achievements In April to June 2016, Sunix beat levels such as Fairydust, Jawbreaker, and Shitty A Bizarre Phantasm. He also made progress on Crimson Clutter and Poltergeist, a very difficult Nine Circles level. He also began practicing Sonic Wave by then. In June to July 2016, he made progress on A Bizarre Phantasm and Ice Carbon Zust. He also beat Sharp Minor by Giron David. He also made progress on Bloodbath, beating it in Practice Mode in only 34 attempts, and in August 2016, he made insane progress as he beat Cataclysm, Crimson Clutter, Ultrasonic, and Conical Depression in the same month, which is an impressive achievement in such a short time. In September 2016, he continued to beat hard demons such as A Bizarre Phantasm, Red World Rebirth, Ice Carbon Diablo X, and Falling Up. Another one of his notable achievements in this month is verifying InvisiBath, an invisible unnerfed version of Bloodbath. In October 2016, he continued his streak by beating The Hell Factory, Retention, The Flawless, Betrayal of Fate, and Lezicuv. He also made progress on Sakupen Hell, getting a record of 79%. Not only that, he verified several unnerfed versions of Bloodbath, all in different colors such as Yellowbath, Bluebath, and Greenbath. Another level he verified is Custom Clutter, an unnerfed version of Crimson Clutter where the color theme of the level depends on your icon colors. In November 2016, he earned himself the title of one of the best Geometry Dash players by beating several difficult demons such as Necropolis, Sakupen Hell, and Athanatos. He also verified Catabath, which is Cataclysm and Bloodbath combined together in one level. But his most notable achievement is definitely the verification of Sonic Wave, which means he is the first person who legitimately beat it in the whole world. In December 2016, he also verified Catabath, which is Cataclysm and Bloodbath combined together in one level. He also practiced River Styx, an impossible 1.9 level due to insane timings that are humanely impossible due to the tight spaces and the speed. He also practiced The Hell Zone and Silent Clubstep, getting a record of 24% on The Hell Zone and beating Silent Clubstep in Practice Mode at 495 attempts. He also started to practice an unnerfed version of Death Corridor, getting a record of 65-100. But his most notable achievement is definitely the verification of Sonic Wave, which means he is the first person who legitimately beat it in the whole world. In January 2017, Update 2.1 was released. He completed Yatagarasu, an extremely difficult megacollab currently ranked #5 in the Official Geometry Dash Demon List. He began to practice Hatred, getting a record of 41%. He also verified the old version of Abandoned Kingdom. (He later beat a buffed updated version, currently #86 in the Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List.) Then later, he verified Leziclub, a difficult insane demon despite it being unrated. In February 2017, he completed TOE III by Manix648, a fan-made sequel to Theory of Everything 2. He also completed Angelic Blood, a blue-themed unrated extreme demon. In March 2017, Sunix beat , the third installment in the Sonic Series and Lunatic Doom Machine, a very difficult insane demon by Andromeda and Optagonus, hacked by Andromeda and later reverified by SrGuillester then soon Night Terrors, an Insane Demon by Hinds and Loogiah. He also made progress on Sonic Wave Infinity, a super-buffed remake of the original Sonic Wave, getting a record of 25% and then 40% 3 days later. In April 2017, Sunix updated Sonic Wave and made fast progress on Artificial Ascent, getting a record of 92%. He later got a record of 97% then eventually beat the latter on April 13, 2017. Then in the span of a two weeks, he tackled a ton of list demons including Elements X, Allegiance, Cyber Chaos, Niflheim, Aftermath, The Hell Zone, Down Bass and Quest for Perfection. He also verified Gamma and Arctic Arena. Trivia * Despite what people or Sunix himself initially stated, he claims that he didn't start playing Geometry Dash from April 2016. That was the time he started his YouTube channel. * He has his own buffed version of Bloodbath, named Deambath. The level is considered outdated due to his new username. In one of his streams, it seems that he is working on "Sunixbath". * He completed Betrayal of Fate in 2,239 attempts, even less than any other players who have beaten it, and for the fact that it is considered an Insane/Extreme demon, it is a very low number of attempts. * He finds Sakupen Hell to be much harder than Bloodbath. * All of his Extreme Demon completions are streamed and are proven to not be pre-recorded. * Sunix will verify a redecorated version of AfterCataBath in the future, named The Apocalyptic Trilogy. * Sunix is the first ever person that has beaten Sonic Wave legitimately on stream. * He has completed Catabath, a level which has combined the two extreme demons Cataclysm and Bloodbath into a single level, which is a remarkable achievement. It will however probably never get rated as it is not an original level. * Exenity once gave Sunix an Athanatos copy. This, in turn, caused the original verifier, Aurorus, to lash out and hack Exenity's account. ** After the level was verified by Aurorus and uploaded, Sunix made swift progress on the level and completed it a short time afterward. ** He was the first victor of Athanatos. ** He finds it easier than Bloodbath and Sakupen Hell. * He is in the running for one of the worst crashes ever in Geometry Dash history with his fail at 98% in Yatagarasu. This unfortunate fail is said to be on par with Mefewe's fail at 98% on Sonic Wave and Knobbelboy's fail at 98% on Bloodlust. * Sunix was the first to beat Quantum Processing besides Rampage, the verifier. He beat it after only one day after release. * In December 2017, Sunix had beaten all of the 49 hardest demons according to the official demon list. This is the longest such streak of consecutive top demons ever. ** At the time, the 50th hardest level was Subversive, a level Sunix has still not beaten to this day. * Sunix has beaten Blade of Justice in 551 attempts. The main reason for the low attempts is likely because of his experience as one of the previous verifiers. *As of January 2018, Sunix has beaten Plasma Pulse Finale and Erebus, which became #1 shortly after being released. He has also verified Cadrega City and Gamma, both are which were placed in the Top 15 Extreme Demons list. * Sunix was working on a buffed Sonic Wave called Sonic Wave Infinity. **He promised SWI live-streams after beating Mefewe's Sonic Wave in hope of getting 100%; however, the plan never came to reality. * Sunix also has beaten Mefewe's version of Sonic Wave which is a buffed version of the original. * He has got 66% on Crimson Planet. * He thinks that comparing Bloodlust to Crimson Planet is like comparing Stereo Madness to Bloodbath. Videos Category:Level creators Category:Players